my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
England
England is a country on the island of Great Britain in Western Europe. It is bordered by Scotland and Wales, and its capital city is London. It is the central country of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It is home to both Muggles and Wizardkind. Many famous wizards like Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter hail from here. The wizarding community in England is governed by the British Ministry of Magic. Muggle World *The Dursley family lives 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England. Magical History *The wizarding streets of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley are located in the city of London, the capital of this country. *Their wizarding government is called the Ministry of Magic which is based in London just like the Muggle's government. *Many of the witches and wizars in England have moved to areas with mixed magical and Muggle communities, such as Godric's Hollow and Ottery St. Catchpole. *The Hogwarts Express leaves King's Cross Station from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on September 1st to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all of the students. *Malfoy Manor is located in Wiltshire, England. *Many of the battles in the Second Wizarding War happened in England. Magical Games and Sports *Magical games and sports fall under the control of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. *England hosted the final of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. *Shuntbumps is a popular game in Devon. *Swivenhodge is a broom game that began in Herefordshire. England is or has been home to the following Quidditch teams: *Appleby Arrows *Barnton amateur Quidditch team *Chudley Cannons *English National Quidditch team *English under-17 Quidditch team *Falmouth Falcons *Ilkley Quidditch team *Lancashire Quidditch team *Puddlemere United *[United reserve team *Tutshill Tornados *Wimbourne Wasps *Yorkshire Quidditch team England is or has been home to the following Quidditch pitches: *Bodmin Moor Millenium Stadium *English National Quidditch Stadium *Exmoor Quidditch Stadium *Ilkley Moor Quidditch Stadium *Quidditch Trillenium Stadium *Yorkshire Moors Quidditch Stadium Magical Creatures and Plants *The Bowtruckle is native to England, as well as Germany and Scandinavia. *The Crup, a wizard-bred dog, is native to England. *The Dirigible plum can be found in Ottery St. Catchpole, growing around the Lovegood House. *The native range of the Hag is in England, as well as other parts of Europe and Russia. *The Porlock is a house guardian native to England, as well as southern Ireland. *Wild Ponies can be found in the New Forest in Hampshire, England. *Pixies, being found chiefly in westernmost region of Great Britain, Cornwall, are also native to England. Food and Beverages *A Cornish pastie is a pastry from Cornwall, England. *Yorkshire pudding is a dish that originated in Yorkshire, England. Known Locations Exclusively Magical *Diagon Alley, London **18a Diagon Alley **59 Diagon Alley **92 Diagon Alley **93 Diagon Alley **94 Diagon Alley **129b Diagon Alley **275 Diagon Alley *Horcrux cave *Knockturn Alley, London **13B Knockturn Alley *Mould-on-the-Wold Muggle and Magical *Appleby *Avalon *Barnton *Bedfordshire **Dunstable ***Dunstable Town Hall *Berkshire **Eton **Maidenhead *Birmingham *Bristol *Brockdale Bridge *Brookshire **Crowford ***North Street ****32a North Street *Budleigh Babberton *Chipping Clodbury *Clapham **Laburnum Gardens ***2 Laburnum Gardens *Cokeworth **Railview Hotel *Dorset **Millburn ***Lanes End ****17 Lanes End **Wimbourne *Gloucestershire **Cotswolds (partially) **Forest of Dean ***Forest of Dean ruins ***Woodcroft **Painswick *Hampshire **Little Dropping **New Forest **Portsmouth *Herefordshire *Horcrux cave, by the Sea *Hut-on-the-Rock, on The Sea *Ilkey *Isle of Wight, an island county located about five miles off the south coast of the English mainland. *Kent *Lancashire **Blackpool ***Blackpool pier *Liverpool **River Mersey *London **Charing Cross Road ***Angus Steak House ***Leicester Square Station ***The Leaky Cauldron ***Sytner **Elephant and Castle **Grimmauld Place, London ***11 Grimmauld Place ***12 Grimmauld Place ***13 Grimmauld Place **Harringay ***Finsbury Park **King's Cross Station, London **Millennium Bridge **Museum of Quidditch **Paddington Station ***Hamburger restaurant at Paddington Station **Post Office tower **Private Hospital **Pudding Lane ***Bakery **Shaftesbury Avenue **Tottenham Court Road ***Luchino Caffe **Vauxhall Road ***Winstanley's Bookstore & Stationers **Wool's Orphanage **Westminster ***10 Downing Street *Maidenhead *Manchester **Didsbury *Mill Town **Spinner's End *Norfolk **Cromer *Norfolk *Northamptonshire **Kettering *Nottinghamshire **Nottingham *Oxfordshire **Cotswolds (partially) **Nettlebed *Surrey **Bakery **Chertsey **Grunnings, a drill company **Little Whinging (Harry Potter, the only wizard, and Arabella Figg, a Squib) ***Little Whinging fair ***Magnolia Crescent ****2 Magnolia Crescent ***Magnolia Road ***Privet Drive ****4 Privet Drive ****7 Privet Drive ***Wisteria Walk ****6 Wisteria Walk **Staines **Zoo *Tutshill *Upper Barnton *Warwickshire **Cotswolds (partially) *West Country, a region of southwestern England. **Cornwall ***Bodmin Moor ***Falmouth ***Tinworth ****Shell Cottage **Devon ***Chudley ***Exmoor (partially) ***Ilfracombe ***Ottery St. Catchpole ****The Burrow ****Lovegood House ****Stoatshead Hill ***Topsham **Godric's Hollow **Somerset ***Cotswolds (partially) ****Bath ***Exmoor (partially) ***Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation *Wiltshire **Cotswolds (partially) **Malfoy Manor *Wimbourne Minster *Worcestershire **Cotswolds (partially) **Herbe Garden *Wye River *Yorkshire **Barnsley **Great Hangleton **Ilkey ***Ilkey Moor **Little Hangleton ***Gaunt shack ***Little Hangleton graveyard ***Riddle House ***The Hanged Man ***Upper Flagley Category:England Category:Wizarding Nations